It never happened
by SamandQuinn1
Summary: What if Quinn had never cheated on Sam with Finn, what would have happened after it and how do they all react differently
1. Chapter 1

**SO**** THIS S MY FIRST GLEE FAN FICTION AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! SO THIS FAN FICTION IS WHERE QUINN NEVER CHEATED ON SAM WITH FINN. IT STARTS FROM 'SILLY LOVE SONGS' IN SEASON 2 (OBVIOUSLY, STUPID ME, I WILL DURING THESE SO I'M SORRY ABOUT, WELL MYSELF I GUESS) I HOPE YOU LOVE IT AND TELL ME IF YOU DID BY FOLLOWING,FAVOURING AND REVIEWING PRETTY PLEASE!**

**QUINN'S PROV**

Why doesn't Sam believe me, well if I was dating me I think I wouldn't either after the whole Puck thing but still he should believe me! I don't love Finn Hudson any more so I have to kiss that stupid potato head who think I still do. You know this whole thing kind of makes me what to give up love all together but I love Sam so I can't, damn Sam and his cute trout lips, amazing blonde hair and his abs that just make me what to melt, Quinn snap out of it your Quinn Fabray, the hottest girl in this school, you left the cheerios and are still one of the most popular and is dating the hottest guy in this school not some stupid lovey-dovey school girl so SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT GIRL. I see Finn's stupid booth so I grab Sam's hand "I don't know why I have to prove this too you, I love you and only you why don't you believe me!" I demand at Sam getting him to look at me for a second

"Quinn I love you too and I do believe you but I don't trust Finn around you so he needs to know you don't care about him any more than a friend." I roll my eyes at Sam, he's is drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb

"Whatever!" I snap and Sam looks like I've slapped him "Oh my god don't pull that face at me! your the one who wants me to kiss Finn which would make him want me even more." I rip my hand out of his and walk a step in front of him for about 3 seconds before me is back next to me

"Quinn why are we fighting about this?" Sam has sadness in his beautiful green eyes

"I don't know and how much I hate to admit it you" I took a sharp breathe and I took a second to continue "are" one more word I thought come this is for Sam "right" Sam is shocked I said that because Quinn Fabray never says that phrase

"Did you just say I was right?" Sam smirked making me want to slap him so hard right now

"Yes, this is for the Glee Club so lets go and help out" I kissed his cheek and I took my hand into his, both smiled at each other and they were in a world of there own for that moment which doesn't matter because the crowd of the school still parted around them, which is one of the best things about being the queen bee of the school as well as you can be a bitch any time you want to be which I am most of the time so I guess that's why my nickname was the queen bitch which Santana hated because she thought of her self as that but to bad because one Miss Quinn Fabray is that.

We got to Finn stupid kiss booth still holding hands with Sam talking about something that I wasn't really listening too, I think he was talking about football but who knows really. Finn had that stupid smirk on his face which I really want to slap of his stupid potato head and both boys were eyeing each other up "You can beat the hell out of each other later at football just not Sam's face it's really pretty." I had my queen bitch smile on and Sam was smirking

"What do you two want?" Finn was looking at the table trying to get me to feel sorry for him but I'm in my bitchy mood no way

"Well potato head I'm helping the glee club and Sam is just here because he's my boyfriend." I hear Sam chuckle and I put my dollar on the table, Finn still looks like I have slapped him "Finn I don't have all day to be a bitch to you, I have to fight with Santana in about 5 and I want this mood to last." Sam is laughing under his breathe. Finn leans in to kiss me and nothing to my happiness but so I breaks it off "See you potato head!" Sam has a smile on his face "I told you Sam nothing!" I say it just load enough so Finn can hear me.

* * *

><p>Sam begin my amazing boyfriend walks me to Spanish and kissing me before I walk in, I just then I remember I'm sat in front of Finn, crap. I just sit down getting a smile from Mr. Schue I then get a tap on my shoulder exacting it to be Finn and put on my bitch face but then I find out it is Brittany so I just smile at my best friend "What's up Britt?" I ask turning around<p>

"Do you know why Finn looked like he was in tears during Lunch?" I felt a bit of guilt and knew why I totally shot him down during it

"Maybe it's because he finally gets that he was a dick to Rachel?" I lie

"I don't know he has his eyes on you right now," I have my bitchy smile back on

"Britt most guys kinda do, don't my problem." My bitchy smile is getting bigger but Brittany looks a bit upset

"Quinn don't be a cold hearted bitch." She retorts, I just turn around to find Finn walking in with his eyes puffy and red but I don't care Britt just called me a bitch, why didn't I slap her, oh right we are in class right now and Mr. Schue would getting pissed off with me so I didn't luckily for her.

"I can be a cold hearted bitch if I want to and even more to a guy who wants me to cheat on Sam with him." I mutter under my breathe and no one hears to my happiness "Hey potato head why do you look like you've been crying?" I ask turning back around ignoring Brittany

"You know why?" He mutters and I smirk but Brittany looks at me and then I notice Mr. Schue glaring at me to stop but I don't

"Do you mean that stupid kiss thing and then I told Sam it was nothing just like we both thought, do you still like me?" I know I'm being a total bitch but I'm in that mood right now

"What?" Britt asks looking shocked and a bit betrayed but I put up a hand to stop her from saying any thing else

"Well Finn here still thinks I love him so me and Sam had to prove to him I don't and he was crying about it also..." But Mr. Schue cuts me off

"QUINN DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO THE CLASS?" I laugh and shrug

"Okay! Well our star quarterback over here still is..." But I'm cut off again by a slap from Brittany "What the hell you bitch!" I slap her harder but not as hard as I do when it's me and Santana

"QUINN OUTSIDE NOW!" Mr. Schue is red with angry

"I'm gonna finish first Mr. Schue" But I cut off again

"NO OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW QUINN FABRAY!" I sign,pull a face and walk outside

"If you want to know I'll tell you later." I wave the class goodbye and slam the door be hide me. I then see Puck walking down the halls "Puck are you ditching class?" I joke and he looks me up and down, raises an eyebrow

"Quinn Fabray what does did my favourite MILF do know?" He walks next to me

"Calm down Puckerman and I was embarrassing Finn then Brittany slapped me so I slapped her back, then I argued with Mr. Schue so I guess it was a good lesson." Puck laughs but then the door opens with Mr. Schue walks outside and Puck sprites off making me laugh "Bye Puck, your such a girl!" I shout and Mr. Schue closes the door be hide himself

"What's going on Quinn this isn't you?" Mr. Schue looks at me with tired eyes

"I'm just annoyed Sam doesn't believe me that I don't love Finn any more so I'm unfairly treating Finn like he's nothing to me and being a bitch whilst doing it, I guess that's why everyone calls me the queen bitch" I admit and it takes Mr. Schue to break the silence after 2 seconds

"Quinn go back in there and say your sorry to both Brittany and Finn please." He opens the door and I nod walking back in and sit down in my seat.

"Finn I'm sorry okay, I'm just pissed that me and Sam had a fight and it was because of you and Brittany I'm sorry I slapped you and I should listen to you about not being a cold hearted bitch in the future and lets not tell Santana about this I don't want to slap both of my best friends today." I laugh at my comment about Santana and so does Brittany but Finn just nods. The rest of the class I hear my name begin whispered and I roll my eyes and just have my queen bitch smirk on my face.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND SHOW YOUR SUPPORT BY REVIEWING,FAVOURING AND FOLLOWING PLEASE DO. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY AND TELL ME IF YOU THEN FOLLOW,FAVOURITE AND REVIEW **

**FINN'S PROV**

I start to walk out of Spanish but I'm stopped by Mr. Schue calling my name, I turn around to walk over to him "What's up Mr. Schue?" I ask trying to hide the sadness in my voice after that whole thing with Quinn, why doesn't she love or feel anything toward me because I felt fireworks but how didn't she if I did.

"Are you okay after the whole Quinn thing?" He put his hand on my right shoulder but I look down at the floor of the dirty Spanish room

"I still love her but she doesn't feel the same, we kissed and I felt fireworks but Quinn didn't or so she says." I kick a paper ball on the floor in frustration

"Finn I was there with Emma and it's hard but don't wreak her relationship or she will hate you even more." Mr. Schue was always great at giving me advise and today was no exception, he taught me what it was to be a man with choosing the right thing to do for everyone around you and I couldn't do alot of things without him.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." I walked out of the classroom and felt a wave of confidence run though me, I'm the school's star quarterback, I could have any girl well except Quinn Fabray and I was just going to wear her down and she would be my valentine not Sam's

**QUINN'S PROV**

Sam was leaning against the wall next to my classroom with a grin on his face, I gave him a peck on the lips, took he took my hand in entwining our fingers "So Quinn what are we going to on Valentine's day?" Sam raised an eyebrow and pulling her closer to him

"How do you know I'm your valentine?" I joke poking my elbow into his side

"That ring on your finger and because we love each other," We both looked down at the promise ring on my right ring finger then we looked into each others eyes with a smile on our faces

"Okay I'll be your valentine but your making the plans Sam plus have you found a song to sing in Glee?" I ask as Sam smiles brightly at me

"The perfect one but your going to have to wait to find out and I love you by the way did you know that?" I laughed under my breathe smiling "I love your smile so much and please stop it because your making my heart melt ever time you do it." Sam begged getting a bigger smile from me "No no stop please, I'm melting!" Sam was trying to do his best impression of the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz but like most of his impressions it was pretty bad

"Shut up!" I joke playful hitting his arm

"Ouch that hurt Q!" I laugh at him calling me Q which only really Coach Sylvester calls me any more

"Don't be much a girl," I tense my boyfriend

"Well my sister does say my hair is like a girls." We both laugh, I mess up his hair with my free hand

"I agree." Sam makes a fake hurt face making me laugh again "Oh please your hair does look a little girlie but your abs make up for it." I wink at him getting a smile out of him. We arrive at my next class, English. My teacher, Mr Walkers looks like he showered in weeks and smells like that too. "Bye bye Sammy." I peck him on the lips and walk into my hour of learning and the only person who I can talk to is Santana who still has a headache from what Lauren did to her this morning, I sit next to her "How's your head?" I ask, she slowly looks at me with a half smile

"Feels like I've been ran over by a truck but I guess Zizes is a truck so that makes sense." Santana even though she is still in pain can still make me laugh with her bitchiness

"So true! Why did you two even fight?" This is why me and Santana are best friends we are both giant bitches but that's also why we slap each other so much too

"I called her a white rhino." We both laugh again

"You have a death wish and it's still true." I state with nod from Santana

"Why does Puck even want her? he has been with all three of the unholy trinity but wants that fat bitch, why?" That is true, he got me pregnant, him and Santana have had sex way to many times and Brittany has had sex with most of the guys in his school.

"Maybe it's because he's scared of her and still he has been with the three hottest girls in the school but likes that whale, he's so lost." There is a smile on my face and I notice the guy in front of us is laughing "Hey!" I flick the back of his head and he turns around "stop listening in on our conversation." He is red in the face getting making me and Santana laugh

"Aww Quinnie he is just curious don't be a bitch about it" Santana jokes and we both laugh

"Well I am a bitch so I'm just being me" I moan

"You got that right." The boy mutters but both me and Santana caught that

"Did you just call me a bitch!" I demand my face straight

"umm umm I umm don't umm umm know?" I mumbles with his voice creaking

"He did what should we do with him Quinn?" Santana asks wiggling her eyebrows

"I don't know because no one calls Quinn Fabray a bitch and gets away with it even you get a slap." My eyes are narrow but he is saved by Mr. Walkers

"Miss. Fabray, Miss. Lopez please stop talking!" We both roll our eyes look at each other shrug and shut up. The rest of the lesson me and Santana just bitch about things. Luckily for me the whole Spanish thing never came up because if it did I would get a pissed off Santana on me about slapping Brittany but she would have laughed at the whole Finn part.

**GLEE CLUB THAT DAY!**

Sam and I walk into Glee club talking about how much he loves some movies but it was more one sided because most of these movies weren't that interesting. There is alot of tension in the room with Santana glaring at Lauren visa versa, Finn looking at me with wanting eyes, Rachel looking at me like she wants to rip my head off and then Mercedes is looking at Sam but I shrug it off. We sit down in the seats on the middle left side of the choir room holding hands "Okay any one got any songs?" Mr. Schue asks

"Yeah I do and you guys can guess who this one is for" He stands up

"Is it for Puck?" I joke with a grin on my face

"Damn it Quinn you got me" We all laugh "no but this is really for Quinn sorry Puck your not my type." Sam winks at Puck making us all laugh. He grabs his guitar then whispers to the piano guy. For about 10 seconds the piano and guitar play in harmony then he begins to sing

**You know I'd fall apart without you**  
><strong>I don't know how you do what you do<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me<strong>  
><strong>Makes sense when I'm with you <strong>

**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**  
><strong>But it's more than one and one makes two<strong>  
><strong>Put aside the math and the logic of it<strong>  
><strong>You gotta know you're wanted too<strong>

I smile then he is moving towards me, looking in my eyes and I'm looking in his at right now we are the only two people in the world

**'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

He looks at me with all of the love which anyone can give another person then even more

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
>And you get that all the time, I know you do<br>But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
>And I wanna show you what I see tonight...<strong>

Sam is right in front of me with his beautiful face and with a free hand moves a piece of hair from my face then goes back to his guitar

**When I wrap you up  
>When I kiss your lips.<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

I am biting my bottom lip fighting the urge to stand up and make out with him right now but he hasn't finished yet so I'll let him finish

**As good as you make me feel  
>I wanna make you feel better<br>Better than your fairy tales  
>Better than your best dreams<br>You're more than everything I need  
>You're all I ever wanted<br>All I ever wanted**

He is at face level now and is looking at me straight in the eyes and I know he means everything he is singing right now , he knows me so well and he was right this is perfect.

**And I just wanna wrap you up**  
><strong>Wanna kiss your lips<strong>  
><strong>I wanna make you feel wanted<strong>  
><strong>And I wanna call you mine<strong>  
><strong>Wanna hold your hand forever<strong>  
><strong>And never let you forget it<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted<strong>

**You'll always be wanted**

As soon as he finishes I press my lips to his and I'm smiling against them, wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands on my waists "Get a room!" I hear Kurt shout but I just wave a hand for him to shut up

"Come on break it up." I hear Mr. Schue say and we break the kiss

"I love you so much right now." I whisper in his ear

"I meant all of that Quinn and even more because I love more than life it's self." He whispers back making he smile brushing my lips against his

"Come on stop having verbal sex!" Santana shouts at me and Sam

"Shut up Santana!" I shout back resting my head on Sam's shoulder and his arm around my shoulder. My world right now is perfect and I don't want it ever to change from this.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THAT SONG THAT I GOT SAM TO SING TO QUINN WAS 'HUNTER HAYES-WANTED' AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT BY REVIEWING,FAVOURING AND FOLLOWING THE STORY.**


End file.
